Taric the Gem Knight (Emptylord)
Themes Current themes: * Hammer/Shatter - Fragility, Easily Broken, Smash * Dazzle - Distracting, Blinding, Oppressive * Imbue - Enchant, Empower, Blessing * Gems/Gemcraft - Type-specific empowerments (e.g. Ruby for Vigor), precious * Radiance - Awe inspiring, Leader * Paladin - Protective, Tank, Defensive, Side-line (rather than frontline) Initial Prototype * (innate) ** Every seconds, Taric's next basic attack smashes his target with his shield, dealing 25 - 215 bonus physical damage and marking them as Fragile for 4 seconds. The next 4 basic attacks against a Fragile target deals bonus physical damage and grants Taric a stack of Fervor. * (Q) ** Taric charges forward 650 units. If Taric hits an enemy, he deals physical damage, marks them as Fragile and kicks off them, 300 units while bounding 300 units away. If cast during Runeguard, Dazzling Assault will pass through and damage all enemies in a line - but will not apply Fragile or a knockback. * (W) ** Taric raises his shield. For the next 4 seconds, Taric intercepts incoming attacks while reducing and splashing 30% of the basic attack damage taken to enemies in a cone before him. * (E) **Self-cast heals are now empowered by 10% per stack of Fervor from 40% outright. * ® ** Taric slams the ground, dealing physical damage to surrounding enemies and knocking them back. For the next 8 seconds, plus 2 seconds for each enemy champion struck by the active, Taric grants 10 / 20 / 30 attack damage and ability power to nearby allies. Exploration ;Using his Shield :The goal here is to create a mechanic that's distinct from , and . * Taric's attacks cannot critically strike. Instead, he has a chance to take reduced damage from basic attacks from in front based on his critical strike chance. The damage reduction is only half effective versus melee attacks. ** or X ** ** (factoring armor) **''The overall intent here is for the reduction in damage to be sizeable but not complete - raising the shield to block but it staggering you rather than wholly mitigating. A flat reduction also avoids the old dodge-vs-crit lottery.'' * Taric's attacks cannot critically strike. Instead, Taric takes X reduced damage from every third hit against him. Attacks from lesser minions and monsters will not increment stacks toward the protection. ;Double-Edged Sword :Supports these days have a lot more power but a lot more potential to fuck up. Here's some Double-Edged Sword effects. * Taric raises a perimeter about himself that intercepts all incoming and outgoing attacks and abilities for the next few seconds, from both allied and enemy sources. ;Using his Gems * Taric is offered a selection of gemstones, which is hidden while in combat with an enemy champion or while Gemcraft is on cooldown. Taric is differently empowered based on his currently selected gemstone. 180 second cooldown. * Taric gains a different empowerment based on his current position, be it top lane, mid lane, bot lane or within neutral grounds. Taric's presence causes the battlefield to be beset with gemstones, which illuminate while Taric is nearby. * Taric's presence causes the battlefield to be beset with gemstones, which illuminate if Taric can hold an area around them uncontested by enemy champions for 30 seconds. Top lane, mid lane, bot lane and the jungle each have different gemstones; and gemstones on the allied half of the map begin the game owned. Taric gains a different empowered based on his nearest gemstone. ** ** ** ** * Taric's presence causes the battlefield to be beset with gemstones, which illuminate if Taric can hold an area around them uncontested by enemy champions for 30 seconds. Taric is empowered within consecrated areas. Category:Taric